zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Weedle McHairybug
AuronKaizer (Talk) 00:47, November 17, 2009 NO TRIVIA We do not do trivia, please stop doing any trivia of any sort! Besides, the trivia you keep doing on Vaati is very unessicary anywau. --Wind Mage 01:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :To me, that's not good enough. You have to follow only Wikia's rules, as Wikia determines if you should exist or not. To me, rules are everything, and we all have to be slaves to rules, even the ones who make them have to be enslaved and living in constant fear of the punishments relating to these rules, just as I have in regards to laws and rules. But if it isn't necessary, I won't add them in. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Alter Ego Issue I've been asked to move this to a discussion before making any more edits. I won't get into my arguments over what state the page should be left in during the interim, but I would appreciate it if you read my post in the talk page and presented any evidence you have to counter it. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Demise and stuff Haha, I'm sorry about that-- hadn't read the Demise article because I've been attempting to abstain from spoilers, something kind of difficult on a wiki. Anyway, my bad and sorry again about that. -'Minish Link' 00:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, it happens to the best of us. I really don't care much for spoilers anyhow. I'm not one who likes being put to suspense (which is what abstaining from spoilers essentially is) due to an incident involving the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets movie. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I have a habit of getting things spoiled for me and so I'm trying to abstain from having major plot twists, at least, revealed for now. -'Minish Link' 01:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Edits For some reason, certain edits you make cause categories to disappear. Please look into this before you edit again. --AuronKaizer ' 23:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :If this is only referring to the recent category drop on the Vaati page, then that was actually my edit. Sorry about that. If someone else also had this problem or if anyone wants to know for future reference, bellow is what the cause/solution seems to be: :I believe this problem is caused by starting to edit a page while not logged in, logging into your account in the middle, and then publishing the edit. This occurs because the default setup for IP editors is to have the categories as part of a separate module beyond the reach of the regularly editable text. In my account though, under "my preferences", "Editing" tab, I have the "Disable Category Module" box checked, which makes categories appear in code rather than as a separate box (I keep this on because otherwise my edits remove the linespace between the regular text and the category code). When I logged in halfway through an edit, it switched to the categories-included mode, while still using the text from the categories-not-included mode. I expect this can also be prevented/caused depending on the wiki skin, browser, and phase of the moon.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Italics I see I've messaged you about this before, so actually listen this time. You need to italicize game names and Hyrule Historia. I don't want to have to tell you again. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 14:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nomura I just want you to be aware that Nomura is a Final Fantasy artist and not Eiji Aonuma, the producer of the Zelda series who confirmed this stuff. Also, like Xykeb apparently told you twice, please italicize. ~Minish (talk) 01:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Present Tense Use it. Please. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 12:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :Seriously, stop with the past tense. We use present tense here pretty much always. ~Minish (talk) 21:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) References :Okay, fine. However, I'm not sure "other appearances" is a good fit for Them, since it's technically more of a behind the scenes bit than an actual "other appearance". Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:54, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Check out the Zeldapedia Discord server! If you don't know about it before, you know now. Check out the official Zeldapedia Discord server. You can find the link in the Home Page or in the link provided below: https://discord.gg/YvXEd35 We are currently a growing community and would love the support we can get, so if you want to chat and hang out with the community, feel free to join! --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 02:46, October 31, 2018 (UTC) HW :I guess we could avoid mentioning where the opening/victory animations originated from, but even still, it is part of gameplay, so might as well note it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:09, December 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, that's sort of the crux of the issue. Just because it's technically part of gameplay doesn't make it necessary to include in its own dedicated section. There has to be a reasonable level of detail, and the HW pages go into way too much detail by including stuff like this. I mean, we don't note every single room in every dungeon, or every enemy in a HW level, or every aspect of every animation in each game. There comes a point where it's just information overload, and that leads to the bloated HW pages we have now. ::Bottom line, unless I'm missing something, I just don't see why a victory animation is important enough to put on a character's page. We don't include them for Smash characters, so why are these any different? —'Ceiling Master' 01:26, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Fine, probably shouldn't include them. We could create an article for those, like Wikitroid did. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:35, December 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'd be okay with one page dedicated to victory screens for non-main series games. If you want to work on that, then sure, go for it. —'Ceiling Master' 16:11, December 29, 2018 (UTC)